Une question de prénom
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU – Draco Potter-Malfoy attend un heureux événement, Harry est ravi mais un détail le ronge secrètement : Draco a décidé de choisir, seul, le prénom de leur enfant et vu les antécédents familiaux de sa moitié, Harry craint le pire !


**Titre :** Une question de prénom.

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco

**Canonicité :** Les sept romans, sauf l'épilogue.

**Avertissements :** Mention de rapport sexuels homosexuels, MPreg.

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'univers de la grande J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé :** AU – Draco Potter-Malfoy attend un heureux événement, Harry est ravi mais un détail le ronge secrètement : Draco a décidé de choisir, seul, le prénom de leur enfant et vu les antécédents familiaux de sa moitié, Harry craint le pire !

* * *

Harry Potter vivait un des moments les plus critiques de sa vie et il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur qu'en cet instant. Et non, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Voldemort, qui Dieu merci avait été dé-horcruxié et était définitivement mort (pour de bon cette fois) dix ans plus tôt. Non, l'angoisse qui serrait sa gorge n'avait rien à voir avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres voulant sa mort mais tout avec un beau blond exubérant dont il appréciait plus l'humour incisif et le caractère particulier depuis qu'il savait qu'ils allaient de pair avec une sensibilité exacerbée et un tempérament de feu au lit. Draco Potter-Malfoy, son mari.

Et oui, contre toute attente, Harry avait réalisé deux ans après la Bataille de Poudlard qu'il était plus attiré par une poitrine plate et ferme et des fesses musclées que par les formes féminines de Ginny Weasley, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il n'avait pas renoué avec elle après la guerre et prétexté qu'il voulait d'abord « vivre sa vie » avant de songer à s'engager. Quand il avait croisé Draco Malfoy a une soirée trois ans après son _coming out_, il avait réalisé que leur rivalité était en grande partie due à une forte tension sexuelle et il avait dès lors poursuivi le Serpentard de ses assiduités. L'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie était quand Draco lui avait avoué qu'il avait le béguin pour lui depuis leur première rencontre et que son attitude envers Harry à Poudlard était due au fait que celui-ci avait rejeté son amitié (voir plus si affinités) dans le train.

Leur relation avait surpris la plupart des gens qui les connaissaient, mais quand on lui en faisait la réflexion, Harry rappelait calmement que sa mère avait détesté son père jusqu'à leur Septième Année et que tout le monde les décrivait comme un couple très unis et amoureux. Hermione avait été prête à accepter Draco quand il s'était avéré que celui-ci avait mûri et qu'il s'était excusé de la manière dont il l'avait traité dans leur jeunesse, mais Ron fut plus difficile à convaincre. Finalement, voyant que le Serpentard rendait son meilleur ami heureux comme jamais et estimant que ce n'était pas à lui de décider qui Harry devait aimer, il finit par tolérer Draco, même s'ils se disputaient régulièrement. Néanmoins, Harry les suspectait d'aimer secrètement leurs prises de bec mais que cela aurait été dramatique pour eux de l'admettre.

Après deux ans de bonheur, Harry avait demandé à Draco, qui passait de toute façon plus de temps dans son appartement qu'au Manoir, de vivre avec lui. Ils s'étaient mariés un an plus tard et avaient emménagé dans une petite maison, près de Douvres dont Draco était tombé littéralement amoureux lors d'un voyage dans la région. Ils aimaient leur vie, leurs métiers et partaient en voyage dès qu'ils le pouvaient, découvrant de nouveaux endroits. Puis, un soir, Draco avait annoncé à Harry qu'il attendait un bébé. Après avoir repris connaissance, Harry apprit que les sorciers pouvaient tomber enceints, détail qu'il aurait aimé apprendre bien plus tôt vu qu'il lui arrivait d'être en dessous et qu'il ne prenait évidemment pas de potion contraceptive, contrairement à Draco. Heureusement qu'avant que ça devienne sérieux avec Draco, il avait toujours utilisé des préservatifs ! Une fois le choc surmonté, Harry fut évidemment ravi, d'autant qu'il désirait avoir des enfants et avait été jusque là persuadé qu'ils devraient avoir recours à l'adoption ou à une mère-porteuse dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

Heureusement pour Harry, Draco avait gagné une nouvelle fois à la loterie génétique et faisait partie des futures mères qui s'épanouissent et rayonnent littéralement durant leur grossesse, ce qui lui attira la jalousie de Hermione qui attendait son second enfant et qui, elle, faisait malheureusement partie des femmes enceintes au teint cireux et aux cheveux graisseux. Alors que Draco rayonnait et débordait de sentiments positifs et d'énergie (en particulier au lit ce dont Harry ne se plaignait absolument pas), Hermione était perpétuellement irascible, ce qui lui valut d'être comparée à Severus Rogue par Ron qui manquait toujours autant de tact.

La grossesse de Draco avait été un moment idyllique pour les Potter-Malfoy jusqu'au moment où un sujet très particulier avait été abordé : le prénom de leur futur enfant. Harry suggéra timidement James Sirius ou Albus Severus, mais Draco lui lança son regard qui signifiait « jamais dans cette vie » et lui déclara gentiment mais très fermement que vu que c'était lui qui portait leur enfant, c'était à lui de choisir son nom et qu'il refusait de le nommer en hommage à quelqu'un de mort, car il ne voulait que leur enfant ait le sentiment qu'on plaçait ainsi le poids d'expectations sur ses épaules. Tous les deux avaient assez donné en la matière au cours de leur adolescence. Ayant appris à avoir peur d'Hermione durant ses deux grossesses, Harry préféra sagement abandonner le sujet.

Et c'était pourquoi, alors que la grossesse de Draco arrivait à son terme, Harry était possédé par une terrible peur. Après avoir décidé qu'il choisirait seul le nom de leur enfant, Draco avait déclaré qu'il ne le révélerait qu'après l'accouchement, pour faire la surprise à Harry. Ce dernier aurait préféré que son mari lui épargne ce geste qu'il voulait apparemment être affectueux car Harry imaginait le pire vu les Abraxas et autres Walburga qui égrainaient l'arbre généalogique de son mari. Ses craintes s'étaient accrues quand Draco avait laissé échapper qu'il voulait suivre la tradition des Black et donner un nom de constellation à leur enfant. Il avait sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine quand il avait surpris une conversation entre Draco et sa mère au cours de laquelle son époux avait déclaré qu'il trouvait le prénom Scorpius adorable…

Comment pourrait-il regarder son fils en face si Draco choisissait un nom qu'il trouvait ridicule ? Et s'il détestait le nom et que Draco le sentait, il risquait de briser le cœur de son époux ! C'était inextricable. A présent, Harry faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente de l'Aile de Paternité de Sainte-Mangouste, pendant que Draco subissait une césarienne, procédure standard pour les grossesses masculines vu qu'il n'avait pas de vagin. Harry était partagé entre sa peur que quelque chose se passe mal pour son époux ou / et leur fils et que tout se passe bien et que Draco donne un nom atroce à leur enfant. Hermione et Ron se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente avec lui, Hermione ayant retrouvé figure humaine et son équilibre hormonal depuis qu'elle avait expulsé cinq kilos de Weasley mâle (ses mots, pas ceux de Harry), mieux connu sous le nom d'Hugo Arthur Weasley.

Finalement, une infirmière vint à eux, un sourire amical aux lèvres et leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient voir le jeune père et l'enfant. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Harry fut rassuré de trouver un Draco visiblement radieux, bien que visiblement fatigué, qui était assis sur un lit d'hôpital avec un petit tas de couvertures bleues dans les bras. Harry se précipita vers lui et lui embrassa la tempe.

- Tu es magnifique, mon amour. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, Harry. Prends-le dans tes bras.

Harry s'empara du délicat fardeau, faisant bien attention à bien soutenir sa tête, qui était blonde remarqua-t'il, pendant que Draco continuait :

- 3, 950 kilos, 58 cm.

- Dix petits doigts et dix orteils, ajouta Harry en admirant son fils. Il te ressemble…

- J'aurai tendance à penser qu'il te ressemble à toi, en particulier le nez mais à cet âge, c'est dur de savoir.

- Il est magnifique, déclara Hermione, avant de poser la Question : Alors, quel nom as-tu choisi finalement ?

- Après quelques hésitations, un nom m'est apparu évident. C'est un nom de constellation que la famille Black a toujours dédaigné, pour des raisons évidentes.

Harry songea que ce n'est guère rassurant. Si des gens qui affligeaient leurs gamins de prénoms comme Bellatrix ou Orion n'avaient pas voulu ce nom pour leur progéniture…

- Je voulais également rendre hommage à Harry…

- Hein ? Moi ? Un nom de constellation qui a un rapport avec moi, je ne vois pas…

Draco roula des yeux tandis qu'Hermione sourit d'un air entendu, ayant apparemment compris où voulait en venir Draco avant Ron et Harry, comme à son habitude.

- Harry, je te présente Leo Alexander Potter-Malfoy.

* * *

Un petit oneshot humoristique que j'ai écrit en 1H30 d'après une idée qui me trottait dans la tête…

Pour ceux qui suivent la Malédiction des Ames Sœurs, j'ai bien avancé le prochain chapitre, mais j'éprouve des difficultés à finir et j'avance très lentement. Je ne peux pas donner d'estimation pour la date de sortie pour le moment, ça peut-être ce soir comme dans une semaine...


End file.
